


Proto

by thespyfromteamfortress2



Series: The Spiral Hero [1]
Category: Spiral Knights, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Not Beta Read, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parental Snipe (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespyfromteamfortress2/pseuds/thespyfromteamfortress2
Summary: One of the many universes of Izuku Midoriya, where he is semi-overpowered and has an arsenal of weaponry that can be upgraded as he uses it.The Prologue to the main events, and the explanations of Izuku's quirk through the chapters.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Snipe
Series: The Spiral Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887853
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is going to be my official and PLANNED fanfic as I couldn't make a few of them before me work. I'm planning to work on this throughout the day and am hoping to update between each monday-tuesday. Izuku's quirk is based on the weapons of the game spiral knights, and I couldn't pass up a great arsenal that could easily do the jobs of most of the pros quirks 12 times over, I digress, I hope you all enjoy this weird ass story with plans and bio's for the characters.

'Kacchan got his quirk, and it was explosion! It looked cool but was quite loud, that could cause ear problems'. As Izuku went on to mumble about the possible drawbacks of the quirk, Katsuki was taking in the praise of his classmates and teachers, until he could only hear the mumbling of Deku. Deciding to test his quirk Katsuki got to work, using a quirk propelled punch to Izuku's face, connecting with the green-haired boy's face and knocking him to the ground with an audible shriek.

"Stop mumbling ya Deku!" Katsuki shouted at Izuku, making the boy freeze in horror, although Katsuki hadn't noticed that. "W-w-w-why did you do that Kacchan?" Izuku asked the blonde boy.

"Because someone has to teach a useless quirkless person their place, and I'll be the one to do that!" Katsuki exclaimed, getting ready for a pummeling.

* * *

"Kacchan stop that!" Izuku shouted, he had noticed that Katsuki grew angrier with the reveal of his quirk, taking out his anger on Izuku, by beating him up. This time however, Katsuki chose a different victim that had a 'weak' quirk to beat up, which didn't suit Izuku well. he got in between Katsuki and his victim to give an end to the bullying.

"What are you gonna do huh? useless Deku, always getting in my way." Katsuki said, swinging his fist with an explosion ready to knock the lights out of Izuku...

It never hit. A transparent-blue sphere surrounded Izuku as he extended his left arm, confusing the 2 kids and the victim. "What's this? Is this my quirk?" Izuku went on to mumble but as he continued he noticed that the shield color changed to an orange and then a red, signaling that Izuku should probably do something. As he tried to think of solutions he instinctively reached into his pocket and grasped a handle, pulling it out and shooting at Katsuki, hearing a loud scream afterwards.

"KACCHAN! Are you OKAY? I'm so-" Izuku went on, rambling about apologising, not noticing the blonde boy had been knocked out, after a few minutes, he noticed his mother coming towards him along with the boy he saved running away, panic flowing out of her eyes.

"IZUKUUU! what happened?!" His mother had asked,

"I think I got a quirk mom" Izuku said, still trying to grasp the concept of how his quirk worked. A shield and a gun, what else was there?

"How is that possible? The doctor said you were quirkless?" Inko said, interrupting her thoughts as she saw Katsuki on the ground, "We'll solve that later, for now though, we have to help Katsuki." Inko restated, picking up the passed out blonde.

* * *

"It's impossible! This is an anomaly beyond any of our comprehensions, a miracle even. Your son has a powerful quirk despite having a second toe joint, and this could completely disprove the toe joint theory!" The doctor exclaimed as he looked at the family, exasperated at his discoveries. The kid had a quirk despite having a toe joint, and it was exciting for him.

"Well that's interesting, but what about the quirk itself? is it a powerful one?" Inko asked, waiting with anticipation. She didn't really like the idea of her baby boy being a hero without being able to protect himself.

"It's a staged quirk, meaning it can evolve in different years of his life, but yes, it is a powerful quirk." The doctor stated.

"Did you hear mommy? I can be a strong hero!" Izuku exclaimed, on a sugar high from the fact that he had a strong quirk, happy that he can be a good hero.


	2. The Clockworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds a strange elevator in the forest, of course he decides to go in and a new world is discovered, along with some monsters.

Izuku woke up with glee in his eyes, ready to research every nook and cranny of his quirk. He jumped out of his bed and zoomed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He exited the bathroom a few minutes later and made a beeline towards the kitchen, where all meals took place. He saw his mother and couldn't stop vibrating from how happy he was to have gotten a quirk. "Hi Mama!"

"You're quite excited, aren't you?" Inko said, watching the pure excitement oozing off of Izuku, becoming an actual generator ready to breakdown from excitement, nodding with glee as he sat on the chair and his mom started preparing breakfast. He would learn more about his quirk today, and no force in the universe could stop him.

"Yeah! I can analyze my quirk today! See how it works and design plans around it!" Izuku exclaimed as he started eating his All Might brand cereal. Spilling some milk on himself as his mom cooked up eggs for herself, Izuku could eat cereal for special occasions, and his mother was making katsudon tonight.

"Be careful honey, don't hurt yourself while researching your quirk, it could be dangerous you know." Inko spoke, eating her own eggs. While she was happy that her child got a quirk, she still thought about how he could hurt herself while understanding it, or hurting the people around him.

"Ok Mama! I finished my meal, can I go start research now?" Izuku asked, eyes widening as to say how much he wanted to test his quirk.

"Ok honey, just please be careful, I don't want you getting hurt while you're doing it." Inko voiced her fears, a soft look going over her baby's face, before it was replaced with understanding.

  
"Ok Mama, I'll be extremely careful okay?" Izuku stated, although it was more like a question than an answer, Inko gave a hum and a nod of approval as Izuku jumped for joy.

Izuku got up from the table to go to his room. He got comfortable in his own head and tried to pull on his quirk, the shield mostly. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by the translucent blue sphere and the green plate on his left arm. He tried to summon the gun he had yesterday and he got it as well, the green pistol sitting comfortably in his hand. Izuku looked at it for a few more seconds before grunting. It felt like there was more to his quirk than this! If only he could pull it out.

'I can pull out a gun from my back and the shield comes naturally, the shield can protect me from up to 5 blasts from Kacchan and can regenerate, although it takes some time, the gun can knock out Kacchan in one hit, so it's extremely powerful and could hit very hard-' Izuku continued on to mutter for the rest of the morning, only getting interrupted by his mum calling for lunch.

After lunch Izuku decided to go outside to test his new quirk, maybe in the forest, where he could understand how it works better. Informing his mother, packing an apple and water he set off to the forest nearby.

Izuku entered the forest and continued in, going down as far as the river, where anyone can barely hear him. A soft electrical humming entered through his ears, west of where he was. Curiosity took the better of him as he followed the noise, coming up to a strange looking elevator, a panel on it covered in moss.

"This wasn't here before, where did this come from?" Izuku asked, jumping to wipe the moss off of the screen, was greeted with a giant button and multiple smaller buttons, along with a display screen on the side of the elevator he hadn't noticed, a pink cog with a dark-grey background on the screen. It was the first time he saw anything like this, so curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the button on the panel, expecting nothing to happen as he waited on the elevator, but was proven wrong as a fence of metal popped out and the elevator started moving down, Izuku scared but intrigued at where the elevator was leading him, waited for the elevator to stop.

* * *

"Woah!" Izuku took in his surroundings, a blue box with yellow highlights was the first thing that entered his view, but a foggy gate took a deeper look. Around him was a night time area, something out of video games with the cell shading. natural land and soil that looked warped by man-made means (Oh how wrong he was) seeming to be shaping up to be something out of a video game level, he opened the blue box, a GUI popping up in the air, with an arsenal to his left and a forge to his right. Izuku decided to look at his arsenal, finding his shield and gun, along with a sword and bomb hidden in there. An armor section was also prevalent, though he had no armor. Maybe he would have to gain his armor through external means.

"This is so cool! I wonder what the rest of this place is like?" Izuku thought out loud, looking at his arsenal, and equipping his sword as well. He ventured out of the foggy gate and looked around, a straightway with shallow edges, a giant pit down under, that led to a large opening was all he could go to, so he did the only thing he thought was rational and went forward.

Entering the opening, even though small, Izuku was greeted by multiple slimy monsters that started moving closer to him. Panicking, he turned around and started running, as any sane 4 year old would do, but something inside him compelled him to take out his gun and start shooting, and so he did. Splat, one of the slimes had burst open, as the others had started merging to become larger. Trying to shoot at the slimes he only saw what he assumed to be a health bar going lower, yet still over half. the slime moved closer and it went splat too. Izuku covered his face to protect himself from the slime exploding, and a gate he hadn't taken notice of opened at the far end of the arena, now baren of any life.

"I d-d-don't l-like this anymore" Izuku told himself, moving forward as he went through the gate and was met with cinder blocks that covered 2 open areas with 6 boxes, white all around and highlighted with red lines down the middle. Izuku took out his sword and hacked at the cinder, taking them out with 3 strikes. As he moved closer to the white boxes he thought about how this functioned like a video game, maybe his quirk was related to video games? If so, what were the limitations, could he summon objects from other video games? He had to try that sometime, but now he had to focus on the boxes. Using his sword he struck down the 3 of them and found a recipe from the first one, an orb from the second, and a gun from the third. Izuku moved over to the next boxes and found 2 orbs matching the one he had found, and coins with a crown emblem on them, he decided to take them and see how they would be used.

Exiting the rewards section he was greeted with an elevator similar to the one he had first used, but this one seemed to lack the control panel, aside from two buttons, 1 going up and the other down, and the display screen being on top of the elevator. He pushed the up button and coils connected to the elevator and pulled him up and out of the 'level' he was in.

* * *

Time skip brought to you by All Juice, the tastiest juice there is!

* * *

Exiting the elevator Izuku saw that he was back at the forest, where he had originally found the elevator with the control panel.

"That was scary! but Kacchan and I could come here! We can take out monsters together and become better heroes together!" Izuku bounced, and continued bouncing as he walked back home, completely forgetting about the quirk analysis he was supposed to do. Judging by the weather it could have been an hour since he had entered the forest, so he shouldn't worry his mom and should get back home.

Getting home Izuku ringed the bell, and his mother greeted him at the door. He entered in as Inko pulled him into a bear hug, worried about where he was, so Izuku got to explaining about how he found a strange elevator and his journey into it, how he found a few items and how he's planning to bring Kacchan next time.

"I'll allow you going again on one condition: I want to come to sweety, I want to protect you against these monsters, and it may be interesting." inko said, pulling her son into a bear hug again, she wondered about what these elevators would be like in real life.

"Ok Mama! I wanted you to come as well but you might be scared from how it looks, but you're Mama, so you won't be scared!" Izuku replied with all the innocence a green bean could have. It made his mom look happy, for not the first time today.

"Okay honey," Inko stated, picking up Izuku and taking him to the kitchen. "I made Katsudon, as a surprise for you!" Inko exclaimed as she saw Izuku vibrating, she was so happy to have a child like him. They sat down to eat Katsudon and Inko talked about her day. It was a truly great day.


	3. The Spiral Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does a second delve into the clockworks with Inko, and there are new monsters along with Izuku getting new gear.
> 
> Key:  
> -*-: timeskip  
> \---: POV shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm pretty much the sole (soul?) creator of this thing, and it's HARD. A few drafts go into this over a week and writer's block is a B- so I would appreciate it if you at least read it through. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Izuku was around 4.9 years old in chapter 1 and Katsuki was around 4.8, because in my headcanon stronger quirks take longer to show.  
> Stronger quirks also have evolutionary stages as the user grows more accustom to his/her quirk. (Kaminari will be able to control his electricity and Tomura can chain decay by touching the ground earlier.)

It was midday and the Midoriya household was currently in a frenzy of getting ready for an adventure. "Mama! Mama! Let's go!" Izuku nearly shouted out, absolutely full of glee. His Mama was coming with him to see the other world.

"Ok honey, give me a second" Inko wore her sports shoes as she waited for Izuku to do the same

-*-

Inko and Izuku had been walking for a few minutes into the forest when Izuku stopped, starting to look around as he searched for the elevator.

"There it is!" Izuku ran towards their left, moving to an elevator, unlike anything Inko had seen. It had an open end surrounded by mossy looking golden walls, a control panel in the middle and a display panel towards the front of the left wall. The elevator floor donning small circles that allowed for a person to look down the bottom and what she thought of to be hydraulic powered fences surrounding the floor.

"Izu, honey, is this it?"

"Yeah Mama, This is the elevator, there's this big button and these smaller ones that just glow!" Izuku replied, eagerly pulling Inko towards the elevator, Kami this was going to be a long day. Inko stood on the surprisingly sturdy elevator floor and Izuku pushed the button, the fences, as Inko predicted, moving up as the elevator started it's slow descent.

* * *

About a minute after they had gotten on the elevator, the black walls had disappeared and instead, an environment reminiscent of an area surrounding a factory, the harsh orange sky softened by the dull smog barely visible to the naked eye. This left an awe struck Inko as she took in her surroundings, the reality of her son's quirk making it up to her as she witnessed her son's giddiness.

"Mama, this isn't the place I went last time, it's something new! isn't that exciting!" Izuku paraded, Inko's stomach dropped as this meant that either these places changed on an at least daily basis or there are multiple different versions of these places.

As the elevator came to a halt, Inko took a closer look at her immediate surroundings. A chest with blue and yellow highlights, a translucent gate with signs pointing towards it, presumably to go out of it. She stepped out of the elevator floor and walked towards the chest, crouching and placing her hands on the chest as she used her strength to open it, yet it didn't budge.

"Can't you open it Mama?" Izuku questioned, moving towards Inko as she continued to struggle in attempts to open it, all seen to the outside viewer as futile attempts.

"No honey, I seem to be struggling." As Inko said that however, Izuku opened the chest with little to no effort, leaving an awestruck Inko. Was this chest also a part of his quirk? It was the only logical explanation as to why a five year old could open it.

  
"There you go Mama, I opened it for you." Izuku replied.

"So, let's go on an adventure then Izuku!" Inko exclaimed, watching her child move at near lightning speeds with the sole power of joy. Izuku slowed down to equip his shield and new gun, a white pistol with a yellow and black checkered pattern surrounding the back of the barrel, bashing his gun to the shield.

Moving out of the translucent gate, Inko saw a steel path leading down into a wider area closed off by 3 gates surrounding a button, where robots subsided, loitering around like humans would, as if they had a mind of their own. From what she could understand however, they were dangerous, and not to be messed around with.

"Izuku, honey, are you sure we should go? We can go back, can't we?" Inko asked her son, she wasn't going to allow himself to get hurt, but she didn't want to get hurt herself either.

"No Mama, the elevator doesn't go up until the end of the level." Izuku said, as he moved forward without much fear visible, and stepped on the massive button, but it didn't go down. Inko moved closer, stepping on the button first, then getting on it. The gates all dropped as the robots started moving towards them. some scuttling and others dragging themselves towards the Midoriya family.

Izuku started shooting at the robots, moving backwards to find an opening. Inko decided to try and use her quirk on the robots, pulling on one of the human sized robots eye, while Izuku shot, the pellets moving slow at first, but expanding as it started moving faster, colliding with the robot and popping it out of existence, the only real way to understand it had been there in the first place being the bits of scrap left over from it.

"Mama, use your quirk to hold them in place, and I can shoot them." Izuku sounded calmer, and more composed than he normally would be. Inko obliged and held another robots eye, keeping it in place. Izuku rushed towards it this time, raising a sword out of his back, and slashed at the robot. The robot popped out of existence just like the other one, and there were 4 more robots left.

* * *

Izuku was having the time of his life, with his Mama helping him destroy the robots, it was much easier than the first time he had done it, thanks to his new weapon, apparently named the Pulsar by his arsenal. The other weapons he had were called proto weapons, meaning they were likely to be prototypes.

Putting that thought aside, he continued shooting his new gun at the robots (Who had identifications, found as a new part of his quirk, the scuttlers being called Scuttlebots and the humanoid ones being called Retrodes) and they all popped out of existence with each collision, the last Retrode popping out of existence and a gate at the far end of the arena opening. His Mama had helped him by holding the robots in place, and that helped him destroy the robots easier than if he would've been alone.

Moving to the newly opened gate, he noticed there were sparks and wires moving across the path. He and his Mama followed the path, looking out for oddities in the landscape. They came up to another arena, where there was another button but no Retrodes this time. There was a higher platform, where a new living being was scanning things, and pushing buttons on a panel, probably related to the wires on the path.

"Hey! Mr.Gremlin!" Izuku shouted out, trying to catch the attention of the gremlin.

* * *

"Huh? Who said that?" Razwog turned around to look at the source of the noise, only finding a small child and an adult female. Trying to understand how these surface dwellers had gotten here, he took notice of the weapons in the boy's hand.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Razwog asked the duo. The young boy moved forward, while the older female moved back, cowering behind the child.

"We came here using an elevator from the surface, I think it's my quirk." The boy spouted. Quirk? Who was this kid trying to trick, it was obvious he was sent by the Spiral Order to capture the energy source for them. Has the Spiral Order stooped so low as to use children? No matter, he would dispose of them all the same.

Activating the Retrode trap, he left the kid and woman to their demise.

* * *

"Why didn't he listen?" Izuku asked his mom, pulling out his sword, slashing into the first Retrode he found.

"I don't know Izu honey, but it's obvious he wouldn't co-operate." Mama said, pushing another Retrode from its eye. She side-stepped as a Retrode shot a ranged attack, the ground exploding under the beam. Izuku moved towards the offending Retrode, plunging his sword and shooting simultaneously, scattering the robot like shrapnel. Izuku blocked a melee from a 4th Retrode, Inko throwing it upwards with her quirk. 

"This is intense Izuku, how are you keeping up!" Mama shouted due to the noise of the Retrodes.

"I don't know!" Izuku shouted back, shooting out two bullets from his Pulsar, both hitting multiple Retrodes and destroying all of them, leaving 2 stray Retrodes on the arena. Inko pulled both of their necks off, causing them to burst from head down.

"Are you going to do this all the- what's that?" Mama paused mid sentence, as a blue massive spark plug that looked half broken appeared from behind a hidden gate. Behind the blue object there were cages, and what seemed to be knights stuck in them.

"Mama, are those knights? Why are they in cages?" Izuku questioned, looking at the grey-scaled knights sulking, yet looking up at the faint noises they heard. One knight, however, had red and white armor, signifying he was of higher importance. Izuku and his Mama walked up to the knights, and Izuku slashed his sword on the locks of the gates to free them.

* * *

If anyone had asked prior, Rhendon would have said he was having a _fantastic_ day, because being captured in attempts to get an artifact generator had been so dumb that he had objected to the plan outright, yet his higher-ups had ordered him to get the generator anyway.

Now however, he was having a wild day, because he had been rescued and the generator had been accessible now, but the craziest part of this whole experience is that a human that was probably only 5 years had rescued them, along with what he presumed to be the kid's mother.

"Here you go Knights, it's alright now, because I'm here!" The kid exclaimed, confusing Rhendon beyond belief. He had initially thought that the mother was the one to rescue them and the kid had tagged along, but it appeared to be the complete opposite.

"Thank you, young human, we were held here for a few hours now, but seeing you help us makes our efforts look pathetic." It truly did, but who was he to judge. "My name is Rhendon, and this was the crew dispatched with me to secure the blue generator there, you may have compared it to a spark plug though." Rhendon flexed his muscles, stretching to free up his body a bit further.

"Ok Mr.Rhendon, I'm Izuku and this is my Mama!" The kid (Now being named Izuku) seemed beyond ecstatic with how he was acting, vibrating with energy comparable to Crystal Energy. It was amusing, really.

"Apologies for interrupting, but let me properly introduce myself. My name is Inko, and this is my son Izuku. I had thought that this was a part of his quirk, but as seeing you are all a part of this world I suspect it's much more than just his quirk." Inko said, seeming to be completely familiar with the word 'quirk' yet Rhendon knew nothing of it.

"Ah, sorry. Quirks are special abilities humans have, and they give us physical and mental advantages to normal humans." Inko explained, the concept making more sense for Rhendon.

"I see, well humans, we are Spiral Knights, from the ship Skylark. We were searching for a power source because of an ongoing war with another species in our planet dubbed the Morai wars, and we had found this planet, called Cradle in our galaxy index. We had completed our energy scan and found an untapped energy supply in the core of this planet, and were going to land when we were attacked by heavy weaponry on the planet. Our captain ordered us to evacuate and we landed on different parts of the planet, so we got to making contact with the others. That's our story mostly, but there is more." Rhendon explained, Young Izuku looking intrigued while Inko was still trying to understand the situation.

* * *

"That's so cool! Mama can we help them?" Izuku asked Inko, waiting for her response as Inko looked at him. Giving in to her sons puppy eyes she begrudgingly accepted it.

"Alright, we can help them Honey, but you have to ask if they want your help." Inko replied

"Ok, Mr.Rhendon, can we help you?" Izuku asked, waiting for the Knights answer.

"While I do believe it would be dangerous for you right now, if we trained you it would benefit you much better, and you would be able to defend yourself properly in the clockworks, Ms.Inko, could we train your son?"

"I would love for you to, after all it would help me calm my nerves while he's doing expeditions like these." Inko replied.

"Alright, and two things before you go up. First off, there are these tall beings completely draped in clothing we named 'Strangers' but don't attack them, they sell goods and recipes in exchange for crowns. So be on the lookout for them, if you have crowns, that is. The second is that the materials you collect in the clockworks can be used to craft armor and weapons, if you're lucky you can even find recipes and gear in green and red boxes, and go through gate 4 tomorrow, at 3pm." Rhendon explained, leaving a contemplative Izuku and awestruck Inko.

"Ok, I'll open the boxes there then." Izuku replied, walking to the 4 green boxes and slashing them open, pulling out a body armor form the first one, coated grey with green highlights, a helmet to go with the body armor, and recipes for a new sword and sleeping bomb.

"Wow, recipes!" Izuku exclaimed, Inko and Rhendon watching from behind him.

-*-

After collecting the armor and recipes, Izuku and Inko bid farewell to Rhendon and the Knight's crew, going up on a separate elevator.

"Wasn't that fun Mama?" Izuku asked, the elevator slowly coming to a halt as the outside world came visible.

  
"It was, although I'm happy those Knight's were adamant about helping you." Inko replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sadly I don't have any social media accounts for this fic yet, still don't know how to go through with it since, I'm shite at drawing.
> 
> I scrapped a finished version of this chapter because I included someone I shouldn't have, so I re-did the entirety of this chapter in 3 days, with 4 drafts. Apologies, for the lack of detail and story building.


	4. Getting an Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable confrontation with Katsuki and some rope learning, accompanied by Rhendon.
> 
> Key:  
> -*-: Timeskip  
> \---: POV switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! last chapter I said I couldn't find anything to make socially but I found something now, Introducing to you all, the Discord server! Stunning isn't it?
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/fTxGfA

The weekend was over and the inevitable confrontation with Katsuki was going to happen. Izuku was worried as the last time he and Katsuki had seen each other was when he had shot and knocked him out. Explaining the situation would probably be impossible, as Katsuki would say he was just hiding his quirk to garner attention.

Going into the nursery, Izuku expected Katsuki to make a beeline to him, to ask ~~(and probably beat him)~~ about what happened, but to his surprise, Katsuki avoided him for the most part. The others came towards him and he greeted the other kids in his class.

"Hello, everyone, I got my quirk!" Izuku exclaimed to the crowd, most of them bursting up with questions about what it was, and to show it off. Izuku complied, and took out his Proto shield and Proto sword, stunning the audience watching him. Going the extra mile, Izuku pulled out his Proto armor set, a flak jacket with green highlights and a standard knight helm, watching as the other students looked at him with glee, slapping his own smile on his face as he made his way to his desk.

-*-

At lunch Kacchan made his way towards Izuku, the latter looking at the former with anticipation.

"Oi, Deku, seems you finally got your quirk." The blonde spitted, venom clearly behind his 'alternative' intentions of congratulating the green-haired boy.

"Thanks Kacchan, but why did you avoid me the first few lessons?" Izuku asked, he was genuinely confused as to why Katsuki didn't interact with him all that much during the first few lessons.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that I want to fight you, to prove that I'm better than you." Katsuki said, getting himself into a fighting stance that he had seen on television before.

  
"Kacchan, I don't want to fight you, please can't we just be friends?" Izuku pleaded. He knew the blonde wouldn't agree but he would be damned if he didn't at least try to soothe the blonde into at least a more rivalry type of relationship.

  
Letting out an enraged roar, Katsuki swung his fist towards Izuku, the latter bringing up his shield in panic. Using his quirk, Katsuki let out a loud explosion to break through the shield's blue aura, but it seemed to the blonde that he couldn't break through it nearly as easily as the first time. Izuku got up from his seat, shield still up, and still strong despite the explosive boys efforts, and he spoke.

"Look Kacchan, if you don't want to be friends you could at least tell me, and you wouldn't have to try to take me down like this and we could come to a mutual agreement, I don't want to fight you." Izuku restated, falling on deaf ears. He looked towards Katsuki, to find the blonde raging at him, still throwing explosions, but coming to a sudden stop, probably out of exhaustion.

"SCREW YOU! I'M NUMBER ONE AND I'M GOING TO PROVE IT TO EVERYONE!" Katsuki Announced to the entire cafeteria, promptly leaving afterwards.

-*-

"Mama, I'm leaving to see Mr.Rhendon!" Izuku called out to his mother, who came to the door donning her own set of sports clothing.

"Ok honey, I'll come with you to the elevator however, alright?" Inko asked.

"Ok Mama"

-*-

* * *

Inko had accompanied him to the elevator, kissing him goodbye when he got on.

Going down the elevator, Izuku had seen the landscape had changed again, this time into something straight out of a safezone, like a haven for the knights. The elevator came down to a slow stop, Rhendon in front of him to greet him.

"Welcome, young Izuku, to the town of the strangers, or what we call 'haven' where we live out our normal lives, and have a few training halls to hone our skills. Follow me." Rhendon commanded, Izuku following behind just as a guard stopped him, unlike any of the other knights he had seen before.Blocking the entryway using his giant shield, his body in front of the gates towering over Izuku, the kid being reduced to a bundle of shivering twigs, out of fear that the man might cause harm to him like Katsuki had.

"Halt stranger. What brings yo-" The guard was interrupted by Rhendon calling out to him.

"Stephen, relax. I'm training the kid to fight in the clockworks, that's all. Now let the boy pass." Rhendon demanded, clearly showing to Izuku that Rhendon was the guard, Stephen's, superior. The guard backed off, cowering away from the child as he sputtered out an apology on his rudeness. Izuku slowly stopped cowering as Rhendon moved towards him. 

"No one will hurt you Izuku, now, let's get going." Rhendon continued down the gate, Izuku coming to his senses. following behind the former. Going through the gate, Izuku's eyes were assaulted with a whole community of Knights and concrete architecture in ways that couldn't be physically possible. Rhendon continued down a path leading to stairs going up and into a tented area and a side building where other Knights went in with weaponry.

Going up the stairs, Izuku finally saw all of the details on the building, 2 banners with logos that he reasoned would be the Knight flag. Stopping in front of the building he looked at the other Knights with extravagant and oversized swords, easily carrying it despite the size.

"Izuku, come on and let's go in. I have someone that you would like to meet." Rhendon commanded, Startling Izuku out of his ramblings, the latter following behind Rhendon into the building and the white concrete around the building was gone, metal sheets consisting of brown, yellow and blue replacing it. Rhendon walked up to the new Knight at the entrance of the hall.

"Rhendon! Long time no see, how've you been?" The Knight asked, Rhendon moving front to do a sophisticated handshake, one used between best friends as the complexity suggested.

"Nothing much Konway, except for getting caught by Razwog, and then getting saved by this little child and his mother." Rhendon replied, like saying how the weather was.

"Alrighty then, that is not the answer I was expecting... Anyway! Hi little boy, my name is Konway, and this is the Advanced Training Hall." Konway announced.

"Hello Mr.Konway, my name is Izuku!" Izuku replied, a beam coming out of his mouth in the form of a smile.

Rhendon looked at the two, breaking out of his trance to inform Konway that he was going to give Izuku a tour on what there is in the clockworks with the training hall.

Moving to the west wing, Konway started the tour. "In the west wing, we have examples of boxes you may come up against, like these red and green treasure boxes at the right and vitapods on the left, continuing along the right we have different vials, that can give different effects to enemies, like poisoning, burning, stunning, freezing, stunning, and sleeping." The small group moved to the north wing, a variety of blocks surrounding the area, along with familiar buttons and switches.

  
"This is the north wing, here there are different blocks and buttons you may encounter during your travels, some you should steer clear from and some that are required to pass through the clockworks." Moving through the north wing, Izuku inspected the different blocks, some familiar and some new, vines on a dirt patch while bombs were placed around bomb-proofed steel boxes. Moving along into the east wing Izuku slowed his pace to look at the multiple rooms with similar layouts.

"The east wing contains a few combat practice rooms, equipped with training cubes that are mostly harmless. Here you can practice and make new techniques that can benefit you in the clockworks." The group moved towards their final destination, where multiple traps were laid out.

"Last but absolutely not least! We have the traps section, which can be any type of traps laid out in the clockworks, aimed to maim you like the vials maiming the monsters! That's mostly it, or where I'm an expert of, at least. If you have any questions you can ask!" Konway finished, leaving the stunned boy to his devices.

"There's one last thing that Rhendon should teach you, Alchemy!" Konway finished, leaving Rhendon in the spotlight. Izuku looked at the two like they had grown another head each, not understanding what they meant.

"What's Alchemy?"

"Well, I guess I should start explaining then. Alchemy is the way of crafting new gear that is stronger and more durable, generally able to survive lower depths. You can alchemize by collecting Orbs of Alchemy, found in the clockworks." Rhendon started showing off different Orbs Izuku hadn't seen. Sure he ad 2* Orbs but no more than that.

"Konway, can we use your Alchemy Machine?" Rhendon asked, Izuku thinking about it from a demonstrative stand-point.

"Sure, go ahead." The reply came as quick as the question.

Izuku and Rhendon moved towards the Machine, A vertically large box structure with a display and bits and bobs of mechanical structures surrounding and poking out of it. The display changed to show a list of available recipes the 2 had on hand.

"Here Izuku. Take out any recipe you want, along with 3 orbs of alchemy according to the star rating." Izuku thought through it carefully and pulled out the sleep bomb at the end, rationalizing that it would be the easiest way to incapacitate and capture enemies.

"Alright, now that you've taken out your recipe, Place the orbs and recipe in the hopper, located on the side." Izuku did as Rhendon said, placing the items in.

"Now hold your breath for a few seconds, and it will pop out from the front." Izuku complied, holding his breath in as he waited for the machine to do its work. A chime played out and Izuku opened his eyes, looking at the new weapon in front of him.

"This looks so cool!" Izuku called out, watching the swirling half orb that the top was apparently made up of, a blue and turquoise color split down the middle swirling infinitely. Opening the statistics of the weapon, he found out it was named the Slumber Smogger, for some reason.

"Thank you Rhendon!" Izuku beamed.

"You're welcome, and this concludes our first lesson, I think we shouldn't worry your mom more." Rhendon explained, the greenette nodding along.

"Ok Rhendon, let's go then!"


End file.
